


Wild Beasts and where to find them

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Wild Beasts and where to find them [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Future, Horror, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf/Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts of the lives of a vampire masked vigilante and his werewolf gun trotting partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Beasts and where to find them

*Four Years Later*

Ten pm on going Matt counted each tick from his watch, Foggy continuously prodding him while he, him and Karen played pool like they always did. Not much had changed really after being turned but these days Matt found himself playing trivial games, most if not all surrounded his undead status. Dating Frank had its perks but that was something else altogether.

‘’What about Mr. Magoo over there?’’ Foggy gestured finger pointing in the direction of an older bald patron at the bar, his pointed hand desperate to keep the stick firmly planted in his grasp. Repeating himself Matt tipped his head up slightly taking in a big whiff. ‘’O.’’ He murmured taking a swig of beer.

‘’Incredible….kinda creepy but incredible no less,’’ Foggy grinned his zealous manners displayed him as a child showing off a cool new pet, his pet being Matt his vampire friend.

‘’You know Foggy my powers extend beyond what blood types humans have. I can do other things too.’’ Matt remarked rolling his eyes under his glasses.

‘’Not like we haven’t touched on that before, sucks you don’t have all the powers you see em’ have in the movies.’’

‘’You sound disappointed.’’ Matt pointed out.

Foggy scrunched his face hoping Matt wouldn’t be able to detect his feelings, he coughed awkwardly hitting one of the balls across the table. ‘’At least you don’t sparkle.’’ the statement alone sent both men to laugh together in unison.

‘’Speaking of which isn’t almost your bedtime?’’ Foggy muttered brows raised.

‘’Not quite, the sun doesn’t come out for a couple more hours. And unlike you, I don’t have a curfew.’’ Matt added a devilish smirk grazed his lips.

‘’Ouch…’’ Foggy snorted slapping one hand to his chest like he had been hurt his face adding the extra oomph of exaggeration. ‘’Since when did you and Karen start monitoring me?’’ Foggy huffed bewildered, Matt smiled when Karen suddenly appeared.

‘’Since you’re on daddy duty and taking Franklin to school tomorrow hun.’’ Karen bubbled sliding up beside Matt, the two exchanged silent glances, Foggy huffed pouting a bit. ‘’Right…..forgot about that,’’ he noted placing the stick down.

The three met outside the bar the night’s cool temperature nipping at their skin, Matt didn’t flinch from the cold weather. Foggy and Karen stood arm and arm snuggled close together. ‘’You got any plans later tonight?’’ Karen asked smiling seeing Matt’s pale face light a bit. ‘’Nothing really just meeting Frank in a few, I should get going the sun’s on it’s way.’’ he voiced starting to walk. ‘’Don’t stay out too late tiger….you still got a job to do,’’ Foggy called down the sidewalk.

‘’Goodnight Matt.’’ Karen laughed in the distance.

‘’Goodnight guys.’’ he echoed back.

….

The walk back to the apartment brought an unsettling welcome, it didn’t take long to know something was wrong. Standing a few short paces from the door Matt felt a draft, it had been left open Max’s whimpering could be heard on the other side. ‘’Hey buddy…..’’ Matt’s voice lifted above a whisper tempting to soothe the Pitt’s cries. Max’s wet tongue splashed against Matt’s open palm he dropped onto one knee running a hand through his fur. ‘’It’s okay,’’ he spoke calmly silently searching hoping to get a trace of Frank, he could still track his scent. ‘’I don’t suppose you know where Frank’s gone huh?’’ Max barked once in response letting Matt sigh a bit. ‘’Didn’t think so.’’ patting the dog once he stood up.

After filling up the dog bowl with kibble Matt switched to his daredevil costume before he continued his search for Frank, he slipped out the window jumping through the night air. He couldn’t deny how much faster he had become after becoming a vampire, but he found his skills overall the same. Matt traveled to every location he’d known to share with Frank or any place he might have gone, starting at the rooftop.

The little shack in the woods, his apartment, and the cemetery all shared similar results. His shoes skidded across wet pavement he wandered through an empty street.

Matt stopped hearing a heavy rumble just beneath his feet, he jerked his head blocking out the city’s notorious loud noises and fixated beneath him, giving his foot a tap he heard the metal clank. Matt opened the manhole lowering himself down before closing the lid shut. He didn’t know why Frank would go to the sewer but that was the least of his problems.

Upon entry, his nose was bombarded by the strong odor of sewage, Matt’s upper lip curled in disgust he concealed the smell momentarily with his hand. ‘’Frank you better be worth it.’’ he joked to himself pressing on. He traveled in silence for the better part of ten minutes before coming to a stop. The murky water streamed past, a faint drip from the sewer’s internal pipeline buzzed in his ears.Out of the blue a loud surge of water shook down the tunnel, Matt heard the wailing he took off running towards it.

‘’Frank!’’ he yelled out.

Matt ran as fast as he could before he lost track of the sound, it was Frank all right. ‘’Frank it’s me,’’ he called hoping to coax the beast out, he was in distress he could smell it. Sealing his mouth shut Matt thought was best not to raise his voice, the last thing he wanted was to upset Frank. Breathing in and out through his nose, Matt could smell him he was near, he carefully minded his steps across the sewer’s ledge.

Turning his head slightly a thunderous boom came at him, he had little time to react before being thrown against the wall painfully.The invisible force held a knit tight grip on Matt, peeling him off the wall before disposing him into the water below. Being tossed into the city’s waste didn’t bother him he had dealt with worse, but Frank who he assumed with all his knowledge as the assailant that attacked him ticked him off. Matt sneered his lips pulled back revealing his fangs he found it hard to resist his animal instincts, if Frank wanted a fight he’d throw down but he hated it would come to this. Using his quick speed Matt jumped landing feet first onto the ledge once more, he hawked some bloody spit to the side, hearing the wolves low growls just a few feet away from where he stood.

‘’Let’s dance.’’ he grinned raising his fists.

The creature let out a blood curdled howl lunging forward claws and all attempting to swipe at his opponent. However, it proved foolish just as Matt dodged each swipe in ease, rearing one arm back he found an opening and swung fist first into the wolf’s jaw. The sound of splitting bone filled the air,it was almost sickening what joy it brought Matt, but he thought little of it. The wolf snarled broken jaw and all before getting a hold of Matt, lifting him in the air he grabbed Matt’s right arm snapping it back.

Matt shrieked in pain his legs kicked widely trying to get out of the grasp, just then Matt felt himself hover before landing on his ass, something had attacked the beast. Rolling onto his side Matt heard the two go at it, another wolf had entered the picture this one seeming to be real trouble. A familiar scent caught his nose.

‘’Frank?’’ Matt yelled out.

The other wolf growled unable to respond he used his strength to keep the smaller one at bay, his claws dug tearing fur and flesh from its body. Hissing through the pain he thought broken arm be damned, Matt slugged himself against the wall before running back into the fight. Frank yelped stepping back nearly falling over just as the smaller wolf bit into his neck, Frank screamed clawing at the beast’s head. Finding himself on his back Frank chopped using all tricks to get the fucker off him but the smaller wolf had him pinned. Suddenly Matt rose up using a brick he had found moments before and striking the wolf in the head. Matt repeated the action several more times until the wolf’s brains spilled from his head and splattered in every direction.

Both creatures panted mercilessly for the longest time letting their harsh breathing being the only indication of sound being known. Frank pushed the wolf’s corpse off his body, wiping some of the goo off his clothes before standing up.

‘’Frank….’’ Matt began.

Frank growled threateningly still hooked on the adrenaline high, he watched as Matt held up one hand in protest giving them some space. ‘’It’s me it’s Matt.’’ he started again peeling his mask off to reveal his face. Frank’s whole demeanor shifted upon seeing the familiar sight, he walked over pulling Matt into his arms squeezing the smaller man in his grasp. Matt wasn’t going to complain about the tightness instead he fell silent embracing Frank back.

‘’Red….’’ Frank gargled.

‘’I’m here I’m here.’’

….

Hours later the two made it back to the apartment still in their bloody clothes minus Frank’s jacket, which had been abandoned to the floor. They laid sprawled out in bed staining the sheets just glad to be back home and out of the fucking sewer. Frank laid on his side one arm perched up on his head resting nicely against the pillow, the other stretched outward for Matt as he drank the blood from Frank’s wrist.

Frank silently observed the vampire amazed how even the smallest taste of blood brought such vibrancy back to the creature. Instantly a more ‘’lively’’ look came back to Matt finally letting go of Frank’s wrist satisfied and healed.

‘’You get enough princess?’’ Frank chuckled sincerely.

Matt licked the leftover blood from his lips before he nipped his own thumb causing the skin to rupture, a small drop of red formed. Same as always Matt spread his own magic blood over Frank’s open wound and it healed on the spot. Give and take that’s what they did.

‘’What happened back there Frank? I was worried I found you missing from the apartment, gone and that wolf had your scent….’’ Matt said shooting multiple questions at once. ‘’Assholes red, my old pack is what,’’ Frank replied.

Matt arched a brow listening intently.

‘’Four years in they still won’t care they’ll always look down at us at me. Thinkin’ I broke their little rule. Vamps and werewolves, cats and dogs can’t get along all that bullshit.’’

‘’But they came after ‘’you’’ they found our place…Frank we could of stopped them tog-’’ Matt started. ‘’I was protecting you Red, I didn’t want to hurt you.’’ Frank interrupted. ‘’Frank you can't.’’

‘’Can’t what?’’ he asked pulling back a growl.

‘’You can’t do this alone, these assholes want a piece of us a piece of you they’ll have to go through me,’’ Matt exclaimed smiling proudly, the hardened expression evaporated from Frank’s face, he smiled snorting in return. ‘’Such a cliche’ but you're right Red, and when you’re right you’re right.’’ Moving over Frank bent down pressing his lips into Matt’s.

Matt returned the kiss reaching out he slid his arm around the back of Frank’s head pulling the other man down, Frank grunted kissing harder sliding himself on top of the other. They kissed for a few minutes before Frank pulled making a loud gasp.

‘’Jesus Red you smell like shit.’’ he accused smiling devilishly.

‘’Well that makes two of us Frank,’’ Matt said back simply he paused before an evil grin spread across his lips. ‘’Hmm gives us more an excuse to shower together.’’

Frank closed his eyes gnawing at his closed fist, he smirked pleasantly.

‘’Fucking good answer Red.’’ Frank mused leaning down kissing Matt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone glad to be back after a bit of a hiatus, trying to find the time has been proven to be difficult and this segment alone took a few good weeks to whip up. On the plus side of things here is the first short in a series of moments and scenarios between Matt and Frank from my Vampire/Werewolf verse. Most of this stories are future set and will time jump from to time. I just have so much fun writing this trope and wanted to continue writing it so here is my excuse in making this lol. 
> 
> Don't fret I will be back to writing my Brothers Grimm/Carnivale fic again soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. -Chels


End file.
